


perfection

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [4]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wish I was more like that?  That I had horns, wings?  Magic?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - horns.

“So lovely,” Maleficent said, eyes still sleepy as she ran her fingers through Aurora’s silky hair.  “Gold in the morning light.”

Aurora leaned back on her plush pillows and allowed Maleficent to look at her, to touch her.  “I’m getting old, while you remain young,” Aurora said, face flushing as Maleficent’s hands wandered to the hem of her nightgown.

Maleficent laughed, eyes darkening as she bared Aurora’s body to the morning chill.  She pulled Aurora into her lap, their bare bodies warming each other.  “Nonsense.  A fairy of your age would still be a babe.  Horns not yet fully grown.”  She wound her hands around to slide down the smooth, pale expanse of Aurora’s back where there was peach-soft skin rather than wings.

After two years of motherly counsel, ten years of close friendship, and five years of being lovers, Aurora felt she knew every inch of Maleficent—her mind, her body, her soul.  There were secrets, of course, and things Maleficent wanted to keep hidden, but Aurora understood those things about her.  She _saw_ Maleficent.

But sometimes she worried about how Maleficent saw _her_.

“Do you ever wish,” Aurora said, stuttering as Maleficent’s hands wandered back to cup her breasts, “I was more like that?  That I had,” she paused again, arching into Maleficent’s touch, “that I had horns, wings?  Magic?”

Maleficent looked up, eyes dark and fierce, like she saw deep into Aurora’s mind.  “Never.  Not once.  Now allow me to kiss you.”

Aurora flushed, and was kissed.


End file.
